This invention is in the field of controls and in particular such controls where a plurality of peripheral operating devices are turned on and off in response to sensor information.
Control systems, such as are used in heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems, are becoming more complex with a wider range of integrated systems. It is advantageous, for example, to integrate radiant floor heating control systems with the control of potable hot water heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning systems. As more systems are integrated into the control scheme, the wiring becomes complex, the number of wiring terminals and the size of the control enclosure increase, and the systems generally become difficult to install and manage.
Typically such systems are designed by a person or group of people who are not involved in actually installing or commissioning the system. The system is generally installed by a plumbing contractor, wired by a licensed electrician, and commissioned by a HVAC contractor, each of whom has various areas of expertise.
Using the example of HVAC systems, a widely varying number of peripheral operating devices (peripherals), such as fans, furnaces, air-conditioners, boilers, circulators and the like, are operated by a controller. Conventionally the power supply to each peripheral is connected to a central controller which in turn is connected to the main power supply box. The central controller receives information from sensors, processes the information, and connects and disconnects the power supply to each peripheral as required. This conventional system requires that a power supply line runs from each peripheral to the central controller. At the central controller, the power supply line must be connected to a specific terminal, or at least to an identifiable terminal such that the person setting up the system can correctly route commands. The central controller will connect the power supply to certain terminals to power a certain peripheralxe2x80x94if a different peripheral is connected to those terminals the wrong peripheral will receive power. As well, since all power for all peripherals must pass through the central controller, a high capacity connection is needed between the main power supply box and the central controller.
All higher voltage power supply wiring and connecting, typically household power at 120 or 240 volts, must be done by a licensed electrician, who may not also be trained in the wiring of the control system. Control wiring to sensors, switches, processors, and the like is operated at relatively low voltages and can be connected by a person not so licensed but versed in the particular needs of the system.
It would be an advantage to provide a control system for peripherals wherein the wiring of the higher voltage power supply lines could be more simply accomplished by a licensed electrician without requiring special knowledge of the control system itself. It would be a further advantage to provide such a system wherein the power supply was wired from the main power supply box to the peripherals, rather than first to a central controller and from there to the peripherals.
Operation of control systems requires sensor input information from sensors measuring temperature, liquid flow, air movement, humidity, pressure, and so forth. The sensor input can be a variation in voltage, current, electrical resistance, on/off voltage, or other signal that is received by the system in some manner.
In conventional control systems such sensors are also connected to the central controller, often requiring lengthy connecting lines. In many cases these sensors are located in close proximity to various peripherals, for example a boiler return sensor is typically located adjacent to the boiler. Instead of connecting the boiler return sensor to the central controller it would be advantageous to run a shorter line connecting it to the system at a local controller located in proximity to the boiler. The local controller could then be in communication with other local controllers at each peripheral in the system, and a master controller if desired, to transfer any information required by other parts of the system. Pre-wired leads with plug-in connectors could also be supplied if it was known that the distance from the sensor to the nearest local controller would not exceed a given distance, such as one meter, three meters or whatever. Such a system could go a long way to achieving xe2x80x9cplug and playxe2x80x9d ease of installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a controlled system of peripheral operating devices, controllers, and sensors wherein the necessary high voltage wiring is simplified, reducing the degree of system knowledge required by the licensed electrician installing the peripherals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein a local controller is wired into the system at the power connection of a peripheral to control the peripheral in response to sensor information or commands from a master controller, and to receive sensor information and communicate same to other local controllers.
The present invention provides a controlled system comprising a plurality of peripheral operating devices, each connected to an electrical power supply. Each of a plurality of local controllers is mounted in close proximity to at least one associated peripheral operating device, and is connected in series with the power supply to the associated peripheral operating device. Each of a plurality of sensors is connected to a local controller and is operative to send sensor information to the connected local controller. An interface is operative to enable each local controller to communicate with each other local controller. Each local controller is operative to receive information from a connected sensor and from other local controllers, send information from the connected sensor to other local controllers, and control delivery of power from the power supply to the at least one associated peripheral operating device in response to information received from the connected sensor or other local controllers.
The system of the invention facilitates the connection of the power supply to the peripherals by a licensed electrician since the electrician needs only to connect power wires from the main power supply to each local controller, commonly configured as a terminal box conveniently mounted on the peripheral, and from each local controller to the associated peripheral. That is all the higher voltage wiring that is required. The balance of the installation can be done by a technician who does not have an electrician""s license. Conveniently the local controller can comprise a switch and a central processing unit controlling the switch embedded in a circuit board that connects into the terminal box. To further simplify the installation, the central processing unit can be programmable, or several differently programmed central processing units can be embedded in interchangeable circuit boards. Then all the terminal boxes wired by the electrician would be the same. The installation technician would determine what function was required of the central processing unit at a particular local controller, and connect the appropriate circuit board.
A master controller for entering general system data and control programming by an operator could be readily included in the system as a separate device, or could be incorporated into a convenient local controller. Since each controller is essentially a node on a computer network, output from any local controller can be communicated to any other local controller that might require it. Information from a particular sensor is often required by a number of different local controllers in order for the controller to properly operate its associated peripheral. The disclosed system can readily provide information from any sensor connected to any local controller to any other local controller that requires the information.
The sensors in most cases will be located close to a local controller, and could thus be pre-wired with a length of sensor cable having a plug or socket on the end adapted to fit into a corresponding socket or plug on the local controller. To further avoid installation errors, the plugs and sockets could be configured such that only a suitable sensor could be plugged into each connecting location on the local controller. For example, a temperature sensor could only be plugged into the local controller at the connecting location that is programmed to receive temperature information, and would not fit into an adjacent location programmed to receive pressure, humidity, speed, or other like information. Similarly, a pressure sensor would only fit into the connection location programmed to receive pressure information, and not into any other connecting location.